dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Yajirobe
| | JapName = ヤジロベー | RomName = Yajirobē | AniName = Yajirobe | MangaName = Yajirobe | AltName = Yajirobi Mask Man | FirstApp = Manga: "The Weirdo With The Ball" Anime: "Mark of the Demon" | Race = Human |Date of birth= 735 Age |Date of death= May 10th, 767 Age (Alternate timeline) 774 Age (Revived) |Height=5'4" http://db.schuby.org/daizex/viewtopic.php?t=10196 |Weight=172 lbs. |Address=FFA 44195 SQ, Korin Tower | FamConnect = Future Yajirobe (Alternate timeline counterpart) Korin (Mentor) Kami (Mentor) Mr. Popo (Mentor) }} is a Human who first appeared near the end of the Dragon Ball series. Yajirobe is typically found on the sidelines, helping the Z Fighters occasionally but prefers to avoid major skirmishes. He is somewhat characterized as a coward, and prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. Biography Dragon Ball Return of King Piccolo Yajirobe is a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku. Goku had eaten his big fish, and Yajirobe picks a fight because of it. He and the hungry Goku have an even fight. While the two were fighting, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins a game of rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to fight. He demands Yajirobe gives up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but Yajirobe refuses, and fights Cymbal, who he quickly and easily slices in two, cooks and eats. He helps Goku, who had been severely injured in the initial battle with King Piccolo, get to the Korin Tower -- but only after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of the tower. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water which gives Goku the power to beat King Piccolo. He appears in the last episode of this saga to watch Goku fight, but he sees all the damage that King Piccolo had caused and decides that it's too dangerous to stay there. On his way back though, he remembers the free meal Goku owes him and heads back. Then he assumes that Goku is beat up pretty badly and that he won't get that meal. But he remembers that he drank the Ultra Divine Water and goes to get his meal. He then dodges a missile that the good Launch accidentally fired.After King Piccolo is defeated, he saves Goku's life by catching him before he hits the ground. He is seen leaving with Goku to heal his wounds as the episode ends. King Piccolo's reincarnate He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he doesn't make it past the preliminaries, defeated by the disguised Kami. After the Tournament ends, he assists Goku by giving him a senzu bean (this would become a bit of a gag, especially in some Dragon Ball Z movies). Dragon Ball Z Saiyan invasion In Dragon Ball Z, he assists in the fight against the Saiyans, by first slicing through Vegeta's tail, reverting him back to a regular Saiyan, and slicing through Vegeta's armor to protect Gohan, but gets several injuries in return. This, however seems ridiculous, as he easily matches speed with Vegeta's weakened state, and shears his tough armor, making it seem as though he could have defeated him, but acted the coward instead. His role has been lessened from the original Dragon Ball, as he now merely assists by giving Goku and company Senzu Beans, and now decides to stay and live in Korin Tower with Korin. Because of this, Yajirobe does not appear at all during the Frieza Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Garlic Jr.'s attack During the Garlic Jr. Saga, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drives Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither is quite prepared to handle a pretty woman in their household. The Androids He appears briefly in the Androids Saga. He is shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed upon. His future counterpart is also shown in a flashback of Future Trunks', where it is revealed he was murdered by the Androids of that time. The ancient monster, Majin Buu Of course, he makes a few more appearances in the manga, (and many more short ones in the anime), but he loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, he grows a mustache. It is never revealed if he dies in Super Buu's extinction attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter when Kid Buu blew up the earth. They were both restored to life with the Dragon Balls later on. Dragon Ball GT He makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Also during the final episode, It shows a very brief scene of him when he first met Goku. Movies Lord Slug Yajirobe appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, giving Goku and Krillin Senzu Beans after they are knocked out by the meteor. He also gives them Senzu Beans after Lord Slug is killed. Cooler's Revenge In Cooler's Revenge, he gives Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans to take to Goku. Return of Cooler In The Return of Cooler, he goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, and Master Roshi. Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. Video game appearances Yajirobe usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006, he made his first appearance as a fighter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and returns as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He attacks using his katana, (he is also able to eat a senzu bean restoring him to full health). Techniques * Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent and knocks them up into the air, sending them propelling. Yajirobe then flies after them and performs a combination of four punches and smashes them down. * Miracle Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes to his opponent and uses his katana sword to repeatedly slash and stab his opponent. It's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Ki Slash - Yajirobe creates a beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Major Battles *Yajirobe vs Goku *Yajirobe vs Cymbal *Yajirobe vs Hero/Shen (Kami) *Yajirobe, Krillin and Gohan vs Vegeta Voice Actors His seiyū in the Japanese version is Mayumi Tanaka, and his voice actor in the Ocean Group dub is Brian Drummond. Christopher Sabat is the voice provider for the FUNimation dub. In the Latin American version, he is voiced by Araceli de León(†) until episode 60 of Dragon Ball Z, Luis Daniel Ramírez until Cell Saga and Benjamín Rivera in the Buu Saga. In the Portuguese version, he is voiced António Semedo (†). Trivia * Yajirobe is the only character besides Goku to appear on the manga picture twice. (When all manga volumes are lined up, their spines make a picture). Akira Toriyama stated that this is an honest mistake. * In the Japanese version of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Yajirobe speaks in a Nagoya dialect. The dialect he speaks is often translated into Yajirobe speaking words such as "ain't", "s'posta" (supposed to), or "What'cha doin'" and also dropping sounds in certain words since this is the best way to convey the dialect. * Yajirobe's katana is very sharp. It sliced through not only Vegeta's tail, but Vegeta's Saiyan Armor, which even the strongest energy blasts cannot pierce through. * In the original manga, Goku says that Yajirobe's voice resembles Krillin's. In the anime, Mayumi Tanaka voices both characters. She said that in scenes with Krillin and Yajirobe together, Yajirobe's Nagoya accent is intensified to tell them apart. * Yajirobe is named after a Japanese balancing toy (弥次郎兵衛 Yajirobee). * Goku once considered him a challenge, saying "I've never met someone so tough!" * When Yajirobe arrives at the Kame House to tell Krillin and that he, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu will be trained by Kami, Krillin says Yajirobe's name incorrectly. In the manga, Krillin calls him Itchyrobe; in the anime, Armadillo; and in Budokai 3, Yo-Yo Brain. In the English dub, Krillin refers to Yajirobe as Hokiphoki (and is immediately corrected). In Funimation's remastered season boxset, Krillin says, "I remember you, you are a... what's your name?" rather than attempting to guess at Yajirobe's name. * At the time where Goku first met Yajirobe he was likely one of the strongest humans that lived, he could climb Korin's tower with little effort (something even Goku couldn't do in the beginning). * Whether for mere comic relief, or as an attempt to make Yajirobe a more regular fighter, Yajirobe easily defeats Krillin while sparring at Kami's lookout, all the while eating and moving nonchalantly. * In Future Trunks's alternate timeline, Yajirobe is killed by the Androids 17 and 18. This is not shown in the Trunks special, but is shown in a Cell Saga flashback. * Following the conclusion of the battle with the Saiyans, in "The Battle Ends" during the Vegeta Saga, Vegeta and Yajirobe presumably never see each other again. During the scene in the Androids Saga where Trunks saves Bulma and Trunks from a crash caused by Dr. Gero, he doesn't bother with Yajirobe, who remains at the bottom of a canyon (out of view of all characters) until after Vegeta is off in search of Dr. Gero's lab. And in the fourth-to-last episode, "He's Always Late", Yajirobe and Korin don't attend the barbecue at Capsule Corp, when nearly every other character do (including Vegeta). Even in the non-manga movie, The Return of Cooler, they do come into relatively close proximity but never come face to face. However, seeing as both appear at the party in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, it is likely Vegeta has forgotten about this incident, or forgiven him * Interestingly enough, in the Tenkaichi series, whenever a tailless Vegeta (aside from Majin Vegeta) fights Yajirobe, Vegeta says "Oh really? Well I'll give you something to talk about!" and Yajirobe says "I gotta go talk to a guy about stuff.", a special dialogue between the two. * Yajirobe enjoys eating wild roast pig. * Yajirobe is the only primary Z fighter who never learns the ability to fly. He usually uses this as an excuse not to fight. * According to the Daizenshuu, Yajirobe enjoys driving stolen cars. * When Goku and Vegeta fused and became Veku, he resembled Yajirobe in appearance and behavior. References Category:Humans Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Swordsmen Category:Males